sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Zone
is a 1990 one-shot OVA exclusive to Japan in the fictional Transformers universe. It was released on July 21, 1990 on VHS and on April 21, 2004 on DVD in Japan. An unofficial fan-made English dub was released on TFCog.com in March 2004. Story Following on from ''Victory, the mysterious three-faced insectoid being, Violenjiger dispatches the nine "Great Decepticon Generals"—Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Trypticon, Predaking, Abominus, King Poseidon, Overlord and BlackZarak—to acquire "Zone Energy", destroying the planet Feminia to obtain the world's store and in search of the powerful Zodiac. Caught in the destruction of the planet, Star Saber is rescued by Dai Atlas, who then repels an attack by the Decepticons on Earth, and is appointed the new Autobot commander at the conclusion of the episode, following a battle with the Decepticons and unlocking the power of the Zodiac that was found on Earth. Characters The cast of Zone is composed heavily of Micromasters, who also made up much of the toyline. Dai Atlas is a "Powered Master", so named for his motorized gimmick, as is his combining partner Sonic Bomber—the toyline also featured another partner for them, Roadfire, who was not in the episode. The solitary Decepticons in the toyline were the Race Track Patrol, and Metrotitan, a redeco of the Autobot city Metroplex, neither of whom appeared in animated form. None of the Decepticon Generals ever appeared in toy form. Cast * Yusaku Yara as Dai Atlas * Kaneto Shiozawa as Sonic Bomber * Eiko Yamada as Kain * Naoko Watanabe as Akira * Yumi Tōma as Emusa * Hideyuki Tanaka as Victory Saber * Ryō Horikawa as Moonradar & Detour * Tsutomu Kashiwakura as Rabbitcrater & Whisper * Kyōko Tongū as Hori * Hiroyuki Satō as Sunrunner & Roadhugger * Junko Shimakata as Micro Transformer 1 * Mayumi Seto as Micro Transformer 2 * Daisuke Gōri as Violenjiger & Trypticon * Masato Hirano as King Poseidon, Menasor & Starcloud * Yukimasa Kishino as Predaking, Black Zarak & Abominus * Hirohiko Kakegawa as Devastator & Gunlift * Kei'ichi Noda as the narrator & Overload Theme Songs *Openings # #*Lyricist: Machiko Ryu / Composer: Komune Negishi / Arranger: Katsunori Ishida / Singers: Ichiro Mizuki *Endings # #*Lyricist: Machiko Ryu / Composer: Komune Negishi / Arranger: Katsunori Ishida / Singers: Ichiro Mizuki Development Originally intended to be a full TV series, Transformers: Zone was forced to become direct-to-video (OVA) due to less than expected toy sales. The series was cancelled after just one episode at 25 minutes. It is considered the last TF Generation 1 animated project. Adaptations The missing characters did go on to appear in the pages of the Japanese publication, TV Magazine otherwise known as Telemaga. This monthly magazine had always included Transformers manga story pages and splash illustrations with explanatory text. No direct manga was ever released for Zone. TV Magazine did publish a retelling on the OVA in manga format in its April 1990 issue. These story pages were used to provide supporting fiction for the remaining two years worth of toylines—1991's Battlestars: Return of Convoy and 1992's Operation: Combination. External links * *Transformers Zone episode coverage at Random Action Hour *TF Archive *TV magazine scans *World of Transformers Category:1990 anime OVAs Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Toei Animation original video animation Category:Television shows set in Japan Zone Category:Anime composed by Basil Poledouris Category:Anime composed by Jerry Goldsmith